Decoy Decoy
by Euphoric-Minakay
Summary: Yuukrai is using poor Ootori for the sake of her friend from a rival school. "He's just a decoy." She claims...well for now. Her future affections might get her into trouble. What he doesn't know won't hurt him...yet. OotoriXOC


**Hey, I don't own Prince of Tennis, but like many others I wish I did.**

**I don't own anything except Persona Gakuen, its students and Kuei Yuukrai.**

* * *

They all starred at her with accepting smiles as she shook the boys hand with a smirk plastered onto her face. "It's a deal then, you find out everything about him, and we'll do the rest." The black haired boy patted his friends head and have his jacket to her. "I'm only doing this because of your sake, you know that right?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Of course because you're the greatest best friend I could ever ask for, Yuu-chan." He spun her around grabbed her hair. "Sakira-kun, what are you doing?" She was irritated and knew that her question was stupid because she knew exactly what he was up to. "I'm putting your hair up with this lucky hair bow of yours, and when I'm finished you're off for Hyoutei in the day and back to Persona for night school."

"Great." She frowned, realizing that was double the homework. "Okay, you're off, good luck, I'll see you soon." He waved and watched as her figure vanished into the crowds of people walking to school.

Yuukrai looked at her new school uniform, brown and white, and saw how different it was from her regular school's attire. She had to get used to the change, after all she was going to her new school to get information about this Ootori guy for the sake of Sakira.

She owed him after he had taught her to play tennis those past five years. Her feet stopped in front of the large and flashy school's gates and Yuukrai was amazed when she saw that everything looked so perfect.

"Wow." She looked at the picture in her pocket of the one she was looking for and nodded to herself, there was to be no more distractions.

* * *

"Hey, who's that?" Gakuto peeked his head up from his text book and cocked it to the side. Yuushi looked where his friend was and also felt curious. "I think she's new, and she looks lost, lets help her out."

"An~ What do we have here, is the lovely lady completely confused as to where she should go?" The 'brilliant' yet egotistical Atobe spoke. "Of course, Atobe has to make contact with all the girls new or old." Shishido rolled his eyes. Ootori watched in interest as his captain and the strange girl spoke.

"No, I know where to go, excuse me." She grabbed his shoulder and went around him. "Hm, she seems a bit rude." Gakuto snorted. "No, I think she's looking for something, she seems anxious." The tall silver haired player spoke, still watching the girl.

Atobe was stunned and confused, did this girl just ignore him. "How about a date then, with Ore-sama?" He asked testing her out, maybe she was playing hard to get? "Look, you're charming and gorgeous, but you are not my type and I came here to learn and search for- Ah, never mind, goodbye." Yuukrai nervously smiled at him and waved.

The regulars stood there surprised, they haven't seen anyone push there captains charm away for a long time, she must be serious. "Could Ore-sama then know your name?" He called out. "Kuei Yuukrai." She called back and kept walking, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just then walked past the boy she was searching for.

"Amazing." Ootori mumbled to himself as she swept past him with a determined look in her eyes.

_

* * *

_

_I-I found him, and he's in my classes…This should be easy. _

"Next partners, Kuei and Ootori-san." The teacher said and handed her a tray with a dead frog attached to it, and many sharp utensils and two masks to Ootori.

She got up and sat next to him, giving him a warm smile then setting down the tray. "I-I don't want to do this." He refused to look at the deceased animal in front of him and set down the objects in his hands. Yuukrai put her hand on his shoulder and said, "But you must, it's for a grade, and you're not hurting it, it's already dead."

"I don't like dead things." Ootori frowned. "I know, I don't either, but I'm doing this because it could benefit me in the future. Maybe you should try thinking about that? Here, I can start first if you'd like?" She suggested and picked up the scalpel.

"Eh?" He turned around and looked at her, slightly surprised. "N-no, you don't have to if you don't want to." "I'll take care of anything here that you don't feel comfortable with." She smiled.

The silver haired boys face was turning as red as Yuukrai's hair, and the astonished look on his face was enough for her to know…

_I got him…_

"Y-you really mean that, we just met and all." "I hope I'm not trying to hard, I'm being myself and I'd like a friend; you just seem so nice." Her smile faded slightly as she wanted him to think he had hurt her feelings.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. Sure, I'll be your friend…You're Kuei Yuukrai, right? I overheard your name when you were talking to Atobe-senpai. I-I wasn't eavesdropping!" He panicked. She giggled at his sudden outburst. "It's okay, and what's your name?" "Ootori Choutarou, desu." He replied and couldn't help but admire her cuteness.

_I got you…right where I want you._


End file.
